Website
The website should be a platform for people to talk about sustainaiblity and how to implement sustainable projects on both the local and global scale. This should happen through the use of a forum, wiki, social media, partnerships, hubs and eventually physical locations where lectures and workshops can be given. The website The website General design Multiple themes Database Member area Level One Forum Poll page SMMS Level Two Wikimedia FSE App Level Three Level Four Format General design It should be a minimalistic site where cleanliness and the accessibility are all important. This primarily because there will be a shitload of info that needs to be easily found and retrieved. Multiple themes While, black and natural. Database I want a database for easy access to the projects and potential projects, fully searchable on all terms. Member area Devided in multiple levels where more functionality is unlocked on each level. Level One Regular members, there will be access to the forum and poll page. Forum I want a built in forum that has the same design as the rest of the site. This to make discussions about projects possible. Poll page Poll page with stats and links to the polls in our forum for extra discussion. SMMS I want a special page (social media managing system) where all social media posts are displayed for members and where i can simulcast my messages on all social networks. Level Two Partners, all regular and member access plus the wiki and the FSE App for development. Wikimedia I want an in built wiki as I personally think wiki is the best. And it makes for a great way of presenting lots of data. FSE App I want to create an app where all our updates are shown and our site is presented in an offline format. I also want to create a monthly subscription for educational material specially developed by teachers and grassroot activists, free for partners of course. Level Three Administrators, moderators on the forum and wiki who check validity and gather the best ideas. Full access plus links on a special page so people have all relevant info at hand for quiestions and feedback. Level Four FSE (franchise) leaders Format There should be a standard layout of the projects and grassroots in the main website, forum, wiki and database. Economy Finance Manufacture GVCS 3D printing DIY Housing Wikihouse Hempcrete Other Heating / cooking Energy 'Power plants' Thorium Food Organic gardening Raised beds Square foot gardening Straw bale gardening Hydroponics Aquaponics Vertical gardening Windowfarms Guerilla gardening Companion planting Food forests Plant databases Seed bombs Composting Vermicomposting Worm towers Mushrooms Water Other Ecology Mycology Hemp Psychology R&DIY Lifehacks Learn anything Sociology P2P Crowd sourcing Crowd funding Crowd 'selling' Crowd speaking Transport Traveling Religion Integral Solutions Transition towns Mycology Permaculture Earthships Social media It is not likely there is either a heaven or hell. So let's make this world better instead of worrying what might come next. Facebook https://www.facebook.com/SustainableEducationFoundation Twitter https://twitter.com/ Linkedin https://www.linkedin.com/ Pinterest https://www.pinterest.com/ Google+ https://plus.google.com/ Tumbler https://www.tumblr.com/ Instagram http://instagram.com/# Flickr http://www.flickr.com/ Social media campaign The Foundation for Sustainable Education presents: A project to inject social media with a dose of pragmatic solutions and at times shock them with mind blowing statistics and peer reviewed research. Membership I want to have a member only area in our website as outlined above. I want it also to have multiple levels where each level unlocks more functionality on the site. Partnership People can join our collective by partnering. This is as simple as an official acknowledgement with one of our banners/logo's on their site and vice versa. Also as partner you will have access to all functions a regular member has plus access to the statistics and wiki. Hubs Franchise Hierarchy The foundation needs to have a clear hierarchy so people will know where and who to ask questions. Project Coordicator Me :) Thinktank A group of experts in the participating initiatives/fields. Moderators The forum moderators, preferably also project leaders as to have maximum efficiency. Project Participants The people that work on the projects, forum, wiki and database. Foundation Members People who have joined one or more of our social networks and/or are members of our site.